Inuyasha the Movie: The Mystery of Priestess Power
by InuyashaKagome101
Summary: This takes place right after The Final Act. The gang is helping Keiya, one of the guardian priestesses who possess treasures to combine the Priestess Power. However, the dark priestess named Kura is after it. Will Inuyasha and the gang help her or will Kura get Priestess Power before they do? Rated M for violence, coarse language and smushing later. For now, it is rated K .
1. Prologue: The Mysterious Priestess

Inuyasha the Movie: The Mystery of Priestess Power

Summary: This takes place right after The Final Act where Inuyasha and Kagome are reunited after a three-year separation. This time, the gang is helping Keiya, one of the three guardian priestesses who possess treasures to make Priestess Power. However, they discover secrets and fight a powerful dark priestess named Kura who wants the Priestess Power. Will Keiya find the two guardian priestesses and possess Priestess Power or will Kura use it for pure evil before the three guardian priestesses do?

Prologue: It is a sunny day as a mysterious priestess walks to the Shrine of Mysteries in a village nearby the land of Musashi. The mysterious is so beautiful that she is wearing a red cloak over her priestess kimono- a red hakama and a white haori over her red under-shirt. Her long hair is up in a ponytail with a red and white hairband and her hair reaches to her lower back. On her neck was a heart-shaped locket that has wings of a swan. She is carrying a quiver full of arrows, a bow, and a sword known as Tetsuchaiga, the sword of time that can transport 100 demons in one sweep by the four elements: water, earth, fire, and air. As she enters the Shrine of Mysteries, she sets up the fire and chants, "Please reveal the meanings of my dream. Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Sun. Moon. Stars. Spirits. Souls. Hearts. Life. Time."

As the flames engulfed in front of her, she sees the three mysterious guardian priestesses combining their power and turned into one powerful power known as Priestess Power. She gasps as she sees herself as one of the guardian priestesses and realizes that she is the guardian priestess of Pure Hearts and Dreams. She also sees two recognized women, where one looks like Kagome and the other looks like Kikyo. The mysterious priestess says, "But fire, Kikyo died fifty-three years ago, but resurrected and died again three years ago. How can she be the guardian priestess even though she is dead?"

The fire gave her the answer, making the mysterious priestess realizing that even though Kikyo is dead, she can contact her to the dead. Then, the fire goes out, and the mysterious priestess heads out to the land of Musashi.


	2. Chapter 1: Kagome's Introduction

Chapter One: Kagome's Introduction

It is a bright, sunny morning as a young naked woman lays on the bed, sleeping right next to a sleepy, naked half dog demon. She wakes up when the sunrays lights upon her face. She opens her eyes and she sees a naked half dog demon sleeping. She remembered what happened the other night.

_Inuyasha runs back to Kaede's village as Kagome rides on his back after looking at the sunset after she returned to the Feudal Era to live here forever. He takes her to the Sacred Tree of Ages and sets her down. Kagome asks, "Inuyasha, what are we doing here instead of the village? We should go before the others are starting to get worried." Inuyasha answers, "Kagome, remember the surprise I told you about earlier?" Kagome replies, "Yeah. What about it?" Inuyasha goes down on one knee and confesses, "Kagome, we've known each other for awhile. We first met here in this very spot where you freed me from Kikyo's Sacred Arrow Spell. You were the first woman who loved me for who I really am as a half demon. You were the only girl who shed tears for my sake and stayed by my side who kept me happy and peaceful. We may have those ups and downs when you go home to your era, and I remained here until I come there to get you. I realized three years until now that I needed you with me. Unlike Kikyo, you are a very special woman to me because you are not and not like Kikyo. Somehow, it is different for me about us because I never developed stronger feelings_ _for Kikyo as much as I do have stronger feelings for for you. Except there is one problem, which is I cannot love you as an ordinary woman or a priestess because you are my comrade, my friend, and my partner who is a woman and who fights with me by my side. Kagome, now that we reunite after three years of separation, I came here to ask you one thing from you. Will you come to live with me as my wife or in demon terms, my mate, and bear my pups?" After Inuyasha shows her a necklace of eternal love- a heart with a ring attached to it that his mother, Lady Izayoi, once held possession to Kagome, she cries as her tears drops to the grass. She goes down and answers, "Yes!" Then, she hugs Inuyasha as he puts the necklace on her neck. They look at each other and kiss. Inuyasha says, "I built a home where we can be alone from the others." Inuyasha surprises her the house he built and tells her that it's here between the Bone Eaters Well and the Sacred Tree of Ages. They go inside and kiss for the whole night. _ She smiles at him as she touches his cute dog-ears. He wakes up, looking at her and says, "Good morning, my sweet Kagome."

She replies, "Good morning, my sexy Inuyasha."

As they kiss, they get dress for their usual daily routine like Kagome trains herself to be a priestess, learns different herbs with Jinenji, and babysits Sango's three children as Inuyasha exorcises demons with Miroku, buys kimonos for himself and Kagome, and picks up fresh food for home-cooked meals.

Kagome narrates, "My name is Kagome Higurashi. Up until recently, I was your high school graduate girl. That is until I gave up my life in the modern era and left my family behind to live in the Feudal Era, which was 500 years ago. The Bone Eaters Well and the Sacred Tree of Ages has made me a connection because The Bone Eaters Well lets me transport from the Feudal Era to the Modern Era as the Sacred Tree of Ages is where I first met the half-demon named Inuyasha whose father is a full dog demon and mother is a human. He also has a full demon half-brother named Sesshomaru who has a sword wielded by their father- Tenseiga, the sword of healing that can save 100 lives and Bakusaiga- a sword that has power to destroy any enemy's regeneration. An imp named Master Jaken who wields the Staff of Two Heads and Rin, a human girl who is living in our village, follows Sesshomaru. Inuyasha can have a wicked temper and a tough ego, but he is really soft underneath. We destroyed our main enemy, Naraku, along with the Sacred Shikon Jewel, the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls together with our companions: a young fox demon named Shippo who uses his fox magic whenever there's trouble, a perverted, lecherous monk named Miroku who had a cursed wind-tunnel on his right hand and spiritual sutras along with a raccoon dog demon companion named Hachi, and an amazing, strong demon slayer named Sango who wields a boomerang, Hiraikotsu, and has her brother, Kohaku, and a two-tailed demon cat companion named Kirara. Miroku and Sango have three children- one boy and two twin girls as Shippo goes to fox-demon examination to become a strong fox demon. Before Inuyasha and I met, Inuyasha met a priestess named Kikyo who bounded him to the tree with her sacred arrow fifty three years ago, but was revived and died again three years ago. Oh yes, there is one friend I forgot. Myoga, the flea demon who is knowledgeable, but he flees away whenever there is danger around and stays with a demon swordsmith named Totosai. I feel glad that I am back with friends; mostly Inuyasha because I wanted to be with him and I got my wish that came true.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Keiya

Chapter Two- Meeting Keiya

As the mysterious priestess reaches to the village in the land of Musashi, she climbs up the stairs that was right next to Lady Kaede's home. As she reaches to the top, she sees Kikyo's grave. She thinks, '_At last, I found Kikyo's gravesite. If she were alive, I would've told her that she is the guardian priestess of Souls and Life.' _ As she sits down in front of her grave, contacting Kikyo. '_Oh Lady Kikyo of heaven,_ _I hereby contacting you here in the land of the living Earth.' _When she heard a voice inside her head, saying, '_I am Priestess Kikyo. Who are you?' _I answer, '_I am Keiya, the guardian priestess of Pure Hearts and Dreams. I am contacting you that you are the guardian priestess of Souls and Life. Please, help me. I am looking for the last person who is the guardian priestess of Purification and Time. With your power, her power, and my power, it combines to become one known as Priestess Power.' Kikyo replies, 'I see. Here is your treasure from me. A quiver of arrows that were from my bones and graveyard soil that has my soul powers that my soul collectors gathered before I died again. Good luck on your mission.' I greet her, 'Thank you.'_

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Miroku were back from exorcising demons and their lovers, Kagome and Sango, greet them. As they hug and kiss each other, they go inside Kaede's home for lunch. After eating, Kagome tells Inuyasha she saw a mysterious person going to Kikyo's gravesite. Suddenly, Inuyasha sniffs an unfamiliar scent that is coming from Kikyo's gravesite and tells Kagome to stay here. He leaps up into the air and finds a mysterious priestess under a red cloak in front of Kikyo's grave. The mysterious priestess sees Inuyasha unsheathing his sword that his father once wielded that can slay 100 demons in one sweep, known as the Tetsusaiga. The mysterious priestess unsheathes her sword, Tetsuchaiga, as Inuyasha asks, "Who are you and what are you doing here at Kikyo's gravesite?"

The mysterious priestess runs to the nearest tree and hide from Inuyasha. Then, Inuyasha goes to the tree where the mysterious priestess is hiding. He looks from his left as the mysterious priestess looks at her left. Inuyasha looks from his right as the mysterious priestess looks from her left again and their swords click from the left and the right as they both run to Kikyo's gravesite. Inuyasha walks around clockwise, trying to take a good look at the mysterious priestess as the mysterious priestess walks around counter-clockwise. Next, Inuyasha walks around counter-clockwise as the mysterious priestess walks around clockwise. They walk closer like Inuyasha goes to his right as the mysterious priestess goes to her left, copying him by scratching on the head. Inuyasha says, "Hey. Stop doing that."

Then, the fight begins. As their swords clicks, Inuyasha manages to let the mysterious priestess run away from Kikyo's gravesite. Then, he catches up to her, clicking his sword to hers multiple times as the mysterious priestess kicks him in the abdomen, knocking him down. As she is about to go down the stairs, she throws pebbles at him, knocking him down again as it aimed him on the forehead for the first time, but he dodges it for the second time she throws pebbles at him. She climbs down the stairs as fast as she could, but Inuyasha catches up to her by jumping down before her. They clash swords again and the mysterious priestess runs at Inuyasha up the stairs and swings her sword at him making a 180-degree clockwise and counter-clockwise move at Inuyasha until he catches her wrist. The mysterious priestess just steps his foot, releasing her from his grasp and clicks her sword to his, climbing downwards to him at a nearby river. As Inuyasha loses his balance when he is at a nearby river near Kaede's home, the mysterious priestess spins around and points her sword at him. Suddenly, Inuyasha realizes, "Only one person I know and is alive knows that kind of move."

As he clashes his sword to the mysterious priestess, he grabs her hand, makes the mysterious priestess turn around, and dips her on the ground. Inuyasha says, "I always wanted to do that." As he touches the mysterious priestess's hood, he greets, "Hello Keiya." The mysterious priestess gasps and greets, "Hello Inuyasha." She asks him as grabs his hand to help her get up. "I'm impressed that you remember my move. Are you impressed? I think I almost got you once or twice there." He replies, "I am touched with your fake, but sincere flattery. But why?" He looks at her swan locket as she pulls her hair out of her hood, answering, "You are the only half-demon that I could ever pass for a fight." He replies as he unties her cloak, "That wasn't a compliment." She talks back, "Don't worry, Inuyasha. I forgave you a long time ago." He asks, "For what? For you abandoned me?" Keiya replies back as she takes off her cloak, "Recall that you abandoned me."

As Keiya walks away, Inuyasha comes up to her, saying, "It's been like what? 100- 150 years since I last saw you and you haven't changed a bit." Keiya turns around and replies, "I can see you did because you are not a scared coward anymore the last time I checked. We ran when demons were after us after our mothers died and it was hard for me to catch up with you." Inuyasha apologizes, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. It was hard for me to find you." Keiya says, "I'm sorry too. I looked everywhere for you, and it was hard for me. I am glad that I found you and came back for you, my friend." Inuyasha says, "Me too. But there is one thing I don't get. How are you still alive since we were born 203 years ago?" Keiya answers, "I may be part priestess, but I am also half swan demon Inuyasha. Anyways, I need your help for my mission."

Keiya sees Kagome coming towards Inuyasha and Kagome asks Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, are you alright? I heard clashing sword sounds and I got worried." Inuyasha answers, "I am alright, Kagome. Don't worry about me." Kagome looks at Keiya and introduces herself as she lets out her hand, "Hello. I'm Kagome." Keiya responds by letting out her hand and shakes Kagome's hand, "Hello. I'm Keiya. I was just asking Inuyasha for help." Kagome replies, "Why don't you come inside and explain to us?" Keiya looks at Kagome, then at Inuyasha and replies, "Ok." They walk inside together to Kaede's home.


End file.
